


Silang Mga Nawalan

by angsilakbo



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015), Heneral Luna (2015) RPF
Genre: Analecto Enriquez - Freeform, Bayaniserye, Bernal, Gen, Vicente - Freeform, julian del pilar - Freeform
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angsilakbo/pseuds/angsilakbo
Summary: Kauuwi lang ni Koronel Vicente mula sa pag-uusap nila ni Joven sa bahay ng mga Nable-Jose. Ang malumanay na tono ng litaristang nababahiran ng galit ang nagsilbi niyang bangungit kasabay ng mapapait na alaala ng kaniyang yumaong kapatid.





	Silang Mga Nawalan

Tumunog ang kampana. Labingpitong taong gulang muli ang matikas na Koronel Vicente Enriquez. Lubong ang sakong sa malapot na dugo. Nanginginig. Ayaw niyang tumungo upang kilalanin ang mga bangkay sa kaniyang paanan.

Hataw ng latigo. Isang kurap lang at siya’y 20 taong gulang na. Malapot pa rin ang sahig sa nagkalat na dugo. Nakadapo ang agila nang tahimik kasama ang kaniyang kapatid; pinagmamasdan ang bihag. May pumalahaw na bata. Napapikit ang Koronel.

Lubog na ang kaniyang nakaluhod na mga tuhod sa dugo sa kaniyang pagmulat. Dumudulas ang mga kamay niya sa pagkakakapit sa uniporme ng kapatid. Pumanaw na si Analecto. Hindi halos makilala ang mukha. Sumigaw ang Koronel, ngunit, ang lumabas sa kaniyang bibig ay ang mga palahaw ng batang Bernal sa bahay ng mga Nable-Jose.

“Tama, Koronel, 'yan ang iyong kamatayan.”

Unti-unting namukhaan ni Koronel Enriquez ang kapatid nang pahirin niya ang dugo sa mukha nito. Nakaawang ang bibig. Dilat ang mga mata.

“...'yan ang iyong kamatayan…”

“Koronel….ang iyong kamatayan…”

“Kuya!” 

Basa sa pawis ang baro ng Koronel nang bumangon siya mula sa bangungot. Nakatitig siya sa kawalan, nanginginig sa takot at may halong pagsisisi. Nababasa ng luha ang kaniyang mga pisingi. May humigit sa kaniyang bisig, hinawakan siya sa balikat. Mahigpit.

“Enteng, dito ka tumingin!”

Tumalima ang sundalo. Nagtagpo ang mata nila ng Koronel Del Pilar. Umiling siya pagkakita rito, sunod-sunod. “H-hindi natin 'yon dapat ginawa. Si kuya, tiyak magagalit siya--”

Naantala ang kaniyang pananalita nang bahagya siya nang yapusin siya nang mahigpit ng kapwa Koronel. “Naiintindihan ko,” bulong nito sa kaniya. Makalipas ang halos 4 na taon, doon lang muli lumuha nang ganoon katagal si Koronel Vicente.

Naging tahimik ang gabi para sa dalawang nawalan; tila ba, nagbigay-daan upang mapunan ng isa’t isa ang kani-kaniyang pagkukulang.


End file.
